legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginger Jones
'Gabriela "Ginger" Jones '''is one of the main characters of ''Pinkie Cooper And The Jet Set Pets. She's a passionate sweetie and best friend of Pinkie Cooper and Pepper Parson. Her pet is the pampered little pedigree, Sprinkles. Ginger comes from Los Angeles but her most favorite location would be Paris, all year round. While her color theme seems to be purple, she claims her most favorite color is "sparkles". Her fashion sense is described as ultra-girly with dainty touches. Personality Ginger Jones is the sweetest sweetie and best friend anyone could ask for! She's loyal, passionate, and never judgemental. No matter how cold or mean you may be, she sees the good in everyone and never seems to have a negative thought about anyone or anything. She also happens to be quite a romantic and comes off as a compassionate and passionate girl. While all of the girls have a passion for fashion, Ginger is the one who's the most focused on it and plans to one day open her own line. Ginger is often noted as the shy one of the group and comes off very soft-spoken. But she tends to be a little air-headed now and then, and loves to spend her time day dreaming. So much in fact that Pepper and Pinkie have to bring her back down to earth as she goes on murmuring things about sparkles. While she loves to spend her time traveling with Pinkie and Pepper, she usually always lets them be the lead. She adores "bling" and her talent revolves around creating fab dresses in a pinch! Appearance Ginger Jones is a Blenheim Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Her nose is a similar shade of brown while the marking between her eyes is dark brown and the one on her leg is brown. Her nails and paw pads are light pink. She has soft blue eyes, worn with very pale, shimmery lilac eye shadow and very pale blush. Her ears are brown with streaks of dark blonde and pale creamy colors strewn throughout it. She has a single, flattened-down purple bow worn on her left ear. Ginger's color scheme is purple and her jewelry is silver. Her most common attire is a lavender dress with dark purple leopard print and a sparkling purple tulle piece over it, along with purple heeled sandals with ribbons tied to the top segment. Ginger's collar is silver with shimmery rainbow pearl on each segment and a two-layer bracelet. Her purse is bright lime green with purple leopard print. Ginger's Doll As pointed out, Ginger and the girls' dolls happen to look somewhat different from their art work versions: *She lacks her hair bow. *Instead of brown and pale creamy-tan. Ginger's skin/fur is brown and white. *Lacks her leg marking *No collar *Purse is different *Shoes styled differently *Nose is black, not dark pink. *Instead of a purple jaguar dress with purple sparkle tulle on top, Ginger wears a pink-lilac blouse with big jaguar spots and a multiple layered skirt. One layer is violet, one is gray-purple, and the tulle layer is light purple. Around her waist is a flowery silk ribbon piece. Runway Collection Ginger wears her hair/ears straightened. She wears a purple top with multi-shade purple colored leopard spots. The skirt of her dress is very ruffled and multilayered, consisting of a dull purple, then a bright neon purple-pink layer, both of which is under purple tulle. Around her waist is a silvery flower chain belt with a big purple silk ribbon and a silver bracelet on her wrist. She also has a purple purse and matching purple colored shoes. Her claws are brown. Originally Ginger's pattern of her top was different and darker. She was also shown with flower hair/ear clips. Night Out Ginger's hair/ears are curled into two giant rolls with fuchsia highlights and worn with a black hairclip made of tulle with a big diamond in the center. She wears a zebra pattern tank top and a black lacey skirt worn with a fuchsia silk bow around her waist. She also wears fuchsia and black themed heels and carries a black purse with fuchsia molded bow on it. Animated Ginger While the girls retain their written down persona, they also show more depth in the webisodes. The art style is more cartoony in comparison to the original drawn artwork. Her outfit has been altered to resemble the dolls dress also. Other differences from the artwork and doll include: *Her makeup is much less noticeable. *Her eyes are a more purple color. *Her skin is now caramel brown with bright tan-orange. The inner face and body is a very light tan. *Also lacks body markings other then the heart between her eyes. *Wears two-tone purple hair ball pieces. *The dress looks like the dolls but is violet-pink themed. The bow around the waist lacks it's lowers and is dark purple. Ginger's Fashion Pack makes an appearance in the webisodes as well. While it mainly looks the same it does have minor differences: *Everything black on the outfit is a dark purple color on the webisodes. *Her hair style isn't the same. *The doll comes with a purse the animated Ginger lacked. Other Outfits *Beach Party - Ginger has dyed bright tan and dark purple streaks through her hair/ears. She wears a very colorful outfit that consists of dark purple, purple, powder blue, navy blue, pale yellow, pink, magenta, and orange. Her sandals are yellow. *A dark purple jacket with pale purple-pink detailing, a dark purple cap, and dark purple boots with straps on them. Merchandise *Basic Ginger doll (no hat, hat, or hair clip variety) *2013 runway collection *Night Out Merchandise Vs Art Basic Gala/Night Out *The dolls theme is black and purple, as is her normal color. In the artwork all of her purple items appears to be hot pink. Quotes "Sparkle! Ok, it's not a color, but it SHOULD be." "A smile is the best accessory!" Trivia *Ginger uses a purple cellphone with multicolored purple themed hearts on the back and a black bead and purple heart charm. Category:Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Main Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters from the Pinkie Cooper Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Animals